


Best Cheese Ever

by minandmic



Category: Horror - Fandom
Genre: Cheese, Death, Gore, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bored and I'm really into horror so I did a thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Cheese Ever

I've been working at this factory for years now, I've seen things that I wish I could unsee but unfortunately that will never happen.

I work at a place called "Shredded Pleasure" it's a cheese factory. I never went to college, and I dropped out of high school. Blue collar jobs were in high command and people needed little to no experience. So I applied and within a few days I was accepted. I've been here for 25 years and I don't know how much more I can take. I thought this was normal... how cheese was really made... I was so wrong.

There are so many reviews on our cheese, claiming how it's the best ever made. It does taste amazing, but that's all because of a secret ingredient they put in it. This factory has been around almost as long as I have.

It started out with the owner just trying to scrape by, experimenting with different ways to make it. Turns out he had a pretty shitty past too, and it was catching up with him. He had gotten into plenty of drugs that were loaned to him, and he never paid back. Since had been so many years he thought it was over, but oh was he wrong. Turns out the drug dealer's son was sent out to find him and make him pay up, or kill him otherwise.

It was a rainy night and there was a knock at his door. He wasn't expecting anyone but got up and headed toward the door anyways. Long story short the guy made it out, but only because he killed the other guy. Out of panic he dragged the body inside and threw it into the grinder, tearing any piece of flesh and bone there was. His mind was checked out now and he added some milk and whatever the hell else you use to make cheese. It was a "masterpiece."

Ever since then they would take people that no one would miss and grind them up to be apart of the "best cheese ever."

Now it's my turn to become some.


End file.
